


Miss Fisher's Kink Bingo Challenge

by mammothluv, metatxt, projectcyborg



Series: Every Square a Story [2]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Collaboration, Other, challenge, kink bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4098754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mammothluv/pseuds/mammothluv, https://archiveofourown.org/users/metatxt/pseuds/metatxt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/projectcyborg/pseuds/projectcyborg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Should you choose to accept it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss Fisher's Kink Bingo Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> A companion to the preceding story, which sets up the premise. Not conceived in relation to “Death and Hysteria,” but perhaps timely? To those of you who have already written Phrack kink fic: THANK YOU.

# 

Whether or not this captures anyone’s interest, or makes any sense outside of Tumblr, or travels beyond my initial collaborators, [metatxt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metatxt) and [mammothluv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mammothluv), I’m posing a general challenge – let’s write kink fic! In the interest of maximum inclusivity, our vision for this bingo is that completing a square requires two stories (not necessarily by the same author): one Phryne/Jack paired with one Phryne/??? (or Jack/???, why not). Bonus points for alluding to the bingo card when writing Phryne/Jack. The ??? is open: it could be set in the past or future, true for them or imaginary. My own tastes run to Phryne femslash crossovers, and I’d be glad to exchange for such a thing! But there’s room in the bingo-verse for whatever you could dream up. I’m putting no expectations or promises on this in terms of how many stories will get written, or how many I will personally write (or how quickly).

**HOW TO PLAY**

  1. Write Phryne and/or Jack fic about a kink. (I think for our purposes a story can only count for one primary kink, even if it contains more than one.) Wildcard kinks are welcome! (There's a link to a longer list of options in the center square of the table below.)
  2. Add your fic to this AO3 collection: Miss Fisher’s Kink Bingo (Miss_Fishers_Kink_Bingo)
  3. I will update the bingo index below!



You can “sign up” in a comment to write something in particular, but that’s optional. There’s no reason a square needs be “claimed” – the more stories the merrier.

 

**BINGO STATUS**

Links are to posts on Kink Bingo’s Kink Wiki – some contain NSFW images.

[`IN PUBLIC`](https://kink-wiki.dreamwidth.org/13671.html) | [`SHAVING`](https://kink-wiki.dreamwidth.org/5801.html) | [`ELECTRICAL`](https://kink-wiki.dreamwidth.org/18917.html) | [_**WEAPONS**_](https://kink-wiki.dreamwidth.org/15130.html) | [`ORGASM  
CONTROL`](https://kink-wiki.dreamwidth.org/10598.html)  
---|---|---|---|---  
[_**PLAY-  
ACTING**_ ****](https://kink-wiki.dreamwidth.org/27365.html)| [`SENSATION`](https://kink-wiki.dreamwidth.org/7104.html) | [`TELEPHONE`](https://kink-wiki.dreamwidth.org/9134.html) | [`VOYEURISM`](https://kink-wiki.dreamwidth.org/2190.html) |  ` [FABRIC +](https://kink-wiki.dreamwidth.org/27078.html)  
[LEATHER](https://kink-wiki.dreamwidth.org/13336.html)`  
[_**ORGIES**_](https://kink-wiki.dreamwidth.org/10402.html) | [`MARKING`](https://kink-wiki.dreamwidth.org/24129.html) | [ ❉](https://kink-wiki.dreamwidth.org/tag/) | [`SPANKING`](https://kink-wiki.dreamwidth.org/tag/impact+play) | [`SERVICE`](https://kink-wiki.dreamwidth.org/6542.html)  
_**[DIRTY](https://kink-wiki.dreamwidth.org/19823.html)  
[TALK](https://kink-wiki.dreamwidth.org/24378.html)**_ | [`STRANGU-  
LATION`](https://kink-wiki.dreamwidth.org/21917.html) | [`DILDOS`](https://kink-wiki.dreamwidth.org/9877.html) | [`BONDAGE`](https://kink-wiki.dreamwidth.org/tag/bondage) | [`INTERRO-  
GATION`](https://kink-wiki.dreamwidth.org/29327.html)  
[`UNIFORMS`](https://kink-wiki.dreamwidth.org/2990.html) | [`CROSS-  
DRESSING`](https://kink-wiki.dreamwidth.org/19992.html) | [`EROTIC  
DEVICES`](https://kink-wiki.dreamwidth.org/6145.html) | [_**VEHICULAR**_](https://kink-wiki.dreamwidth.org/2659.html) | [`DANGER`](https://kink-wiki.dreamwidth.org/27630.html)  
  
**weapons**  


  * [Instruments of Her Pleasure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4137975) by JackPhryne4eva - Phryne/Jack (5K words, June-September 2015)



**orgies**  


  * [Le Monocle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4797563) by projectcyborg - Phryne/Mac/Peggy/Aurora [crossover with Agent Carter and X Company] (6K words, September 2015)



**vehicular**  


  * [Standard Candles: Aerodynamics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5607667/chapters/12920485) by projectcyborg - Phryne/Jack (3K words, December 2015)



**dirty talk**  


  * [Dirty Talk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406450) by PlayfulMay - Phryne/Jack (1.5K words, March 2016)



**play-acting**  


  * [The Interrogation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6432892) by PlayfulMay - Phryne/Jack (?K words, April 2016)



 

**ORIGIN STORY**

The inspiration for this project is Kink Bingo, a long-running fanworks community that challenges creators to explore the kinky side of their characters (and themselves). By giving out randomly generated cards to fulfill, the prompt asks people to encounter and learn about activities (in fantasy) that they might not otherwise engage. In the process of interrogating why we might dismiss or judge certain kinks, we can expand kink acceptance and interest across the land!

Now, this bingo card is not randomly generated, so it goes against the spirit of kink bingo to some degree. But since it was Phryne’s card, it seemed like it needed to feature Phryne’s kinks. These are all taken from kink bingo’s master list, although the names have been altered in some cases (either for emphasis or 1920s flavor). The selection of 24 was made by me, M + M. 

I did want to include some element of chance (this was hard for me! I still feel like everything is in the wrong order!), so we actually generated the grid by writing all the kinks on notecards, shuffling them, and dealing them out.

# 

(Yes, we cheated and made a last-minute swap of Worship for Fabric+Leather. It was extremely difficult to narrow down the list!) 


End file.
